1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus capable of recording an image on a recording medium by discharging ink droplets through a nozzle, a multifunction device including the inkjet recording apparatus, and an ink cartridge container capable of accommodating an ink cartridge containing the ink.
2. Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus for recording an image onto a recording medium by discharging droplets of ink through a nozzle which is disposed in a recording head is known. The inkjet recording apparatus is often configured to have a detachable ink cartridge, in which the ink to be supplied to the recording head is stored, mounted thereon.
The inkjet recording apparatus accompanying the ink cartridge may often be shipped in a container box such as a cardboard box. In this regard, while the inkjet printer may occupy a large part of the container box, the ink cartridge may be placed in the same container box aside in a spare room, which is reserved in the container box but outside the room to accommodate the inkjet recording apparatus.